


In the Mood

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Horniness, M/M, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Short Gladnis offering. Gladio has a horny. Ignis has to make breakfast. Neither of them know enough magic to make Prompto and Noctis disappear for an hour so a compromise is in order.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	In the Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Broke my block, yay! I may add more to this later or I may leave it as is with the single chapter!

Ignis walked back toward the tent when he realized Gladio hadn’t emerged yet. He hadn’t even gone on his morning jog. He peeked his head in. “Gladio, let’s go, it’s time for me to make breakfast and we have a full schedule today.”

A groan sounded from the inner darkness, followed by unintelligible words. Ignis stepped in and kneeled down next to Gladio. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

A shard of morning light seeped into he tent, illuminating amber eyes and a grin. “I’m hornyyy.”

Ignis chuffed. “Well unfortunately there’s really no time for that now, the others are out there waiting for us. What am I supposed to tell them, ‘oh just a moment, Gladio needs a wake up fuck’?”

The grin widened. “Yes.”

Ignis rolled his eyes in amusement. “You know I can’t say that. We’re trying to keep this on the downlow, remember?”

The groan returned. “Please? I’ll do all the dishes and laundry for a week.”

“I’m sure they’d notice that too and have questions. Come, I promise we’ll do something along the way if we can get a moment alone or later tonight once we’re settled.” He grabbed a thick wrist and pulled the man up.

“Alright, but…” A pause. “Alright. I’ll try to persevere.”

“Surely it’s not _that_ bad?”

“Oh, but it is. You have no idea…” Gladio sidled up next to Ignis, placing his lips close to his earlobe and taking a soft nibble, “just how much I want you right now.”

“Any more of that and I’ll absolutely have to make an excuse,” Ignis replied a bit breathlessly.

“So it’s working?” Gladio asked with a chuckle.

Ignis turned his head and gave him a peck on his lips. “Almost, but I don’t want to deal with their jesting so let’s try to wait, hm?” Another peck. He then rose to exit the tent. “I can’t see you but I know you’re pouting. I promise we’ll do something at some point today if not tonight. The coffee is ready and I’m going to make bacon and eggs for breakfast.”

“Okay, you had me at bacon… but keep in mind it’s your meat that I _really_ want,” Gladio said with a laugh.

Ignis shook his head and pulled him outside.


End file.
